1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drug delivery device and an adaptor for, or intended to be used with said drug delivery device. The drug delivery device is provided with an end-piece around which the adaptor is engageable so as to enable the safe connection of a connector on said end-piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drug delivery devices usually comprise a hollow body forming a reservoir for containing a medical product. In addition, the distal end of the body forming the reservoir usually comprises an end-piece in which an axial passageway is arranged through which the said product is ejected from the reservoir.
In this disclosure, the distal end of a component or of a device must be understood as meaning the end furthest from the hand of the user and the proximal end must be understood as meaning the end closest to the hand of the user. Similarly, in this disclosure, the distal direction must be understood as the direction of injection or transfer of the product (i.e. from the reservoir to the Intra Veinous line) and the proximal direction is the opposite direction.
The handling of products, such as liquid medicine, in particular for a parenteral administration to a patient which is carried out via a perfusion device implies, in a general manner, the use of connectors, such as IV (Intra Veinous) connectors which link the drug delivery device, containing the product to be delivered, to the vein of the patient, usually via an IV line. Of course, the drug delivery device, in particular its end-piece and the connector must be assembled together correctly and securely.
Actually, there are different connection systems for connecting a connector to the end-piece of a drug delivery device, when the distal portion of said end-piece has the global shape of a distally tapered cone, also called a male luer, as is usually the case.
In such cases, the male luer of the end-piece forming the male part of the connection system, the connector usually comprises a corresponding conical bore forming the female part of the connection system, also called a female luer, and intended to be fitted on the male luer in order to complete the connection.
In some cases, no additional element is provided on the connector, and the female luer is directly fitted on the male luer of the end-piece of the drug delivery device by simple force fitting: the connector is then called a luer slip connector and the connection is called a luer slip connection.
Alternatively, the connection system may comprise in addition an adaptor, said adaptor being fixed to the end-piece of the drug delivery device via a collar, and comprising a tubular wall at least partially surrounding the male luer of the end-piece. The tubular wall is provided with an inner thread intended to cooperate with a corresponding outer thread located on an outer wall of the connector provided with the female luer. In such a case, at the time of forming the connection, the female luer is fitted onto the male luer by means of threading the connector in the adaptor: the safe connection of the male luer and female luer is therefore improved. Such an adaptor is called a luer Lock Adaptor, the connector is called a luer Lock connector and the connection thus realized is called a luer lock connection. Alternatively, the threads may be replaced by cooperating wings.
It derives from these two connection systems that all the connectors may not have the same shapes: the connectors to be used for a luer Lock connection will comprise an outer thread (or a wing), whereas the connectors to be used for a luer slip connection will not. Indeed, if a luer slip connector is brought close to the distal portion of the end-piece of a drug delivery device provided with a luer Lock adaptor as described above, the luer Lock adaptor will be an obstacle to the female luer of the luer slip connector and will prevent the completion of a safe connection between the drug delivery device and the connector.